


Make Yourself Useful

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Oral Sex, Parad isn't super well versed about the whole sex thing, plus Dan is very impatient, slight dubcon, this also seems like a fun day to make Parad suffer with plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Dan Kuroto asks--or rather demands--that Parad help him out, after a particularly stressful week. But he's also got a reward in mind for his services.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquabluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Aquabluejay.

“Come over here and make yourself useful,” Dan Kuroto had growled.

Parad knew of the strange games that humans played, the ones that he saw on occasion when he was browsing the internet on the tablet that Kuroto had gifted him with, years ago. They looked interesting, but he’d dismissed them as something he’d never experience.

Kuroto yanked at him insistently, until Parad was so close that he had no choice but to open his mouth for the other man’s cock.

“You know what to do, don’t you?”

Even if he didn’t, Parad knew for certain that Kuroto would let him know—and probably not kindly—that he was doing things wrong.

It was easy enough at first, as his shaft was still soft, and Parad eagerly took it into his mouth, before drawing back to lavish affection on it with his tongue, looking almost fascinated as the organ began to respond from his attention.

Kuroto used his grip on Parad’s hair to tug him forward, as if demanding that he continue, and Parad was all too happy to comply. It was a bit harder to take all of him into his mouth this time, but he managed with a bit of effort, and from the insistent hand at the back of his head drawing him closer. He could feel Kuroto’s cock hardening even further in his mouth, and he attempted to draw back just a bit, but that grip yanked him back in, nearly making Parad gag as Kuroto’s cock slid down his throat.

“Don’t you move away until I tell you to,” Kuroto growled, his fingers closing even tighter around Parad’s hair, making him wince. His hips snapped forward, pushing his cock further down Parad’s throat, and he felt the Bugster struggle slightly, his hands moving up to press against Kuroto’s thighs in an attempt to make him slow down.

Kuroto ignored Parad’s feeble struggles, ignored the muffled panicked sounds that were echoing in his throat. He simply held fast to the Bugster’s hair, continuing to thrust into his mouth, until his release shot down Parad’s throat. He saw Parad’s eyes widen slightly, felt him struggling again to draw back, and his fingers dug into his scalp. “You’d better swallow it all.”

He felt Parad’s throat working, felt him gag a bit, but after a time, it merely felt as if he were breathing heavily, trying to get in as much air as he could. Was the cocky Bugster panicking? Over something as simple and meaningless as a blowjob?

Somehow, this just made Kuroto want to continue. But somehow, just moving on to sex seemed…almost boring to him. 

Parad liked games. Perhaps he could think of a new, interesting one to play with him.

After a few moments, a slow smile spread across his face. Oh, he knew just the thing.

He released his grip on Parad’s hair, not at all surprised when the Bugster drew back rather quickly, giving him an almost angry glare as he struggled to breathe normally once again. He fastened his jeans, brushing at a few wrinkles on his jacket, before glancing at Parad again. The Bugster seemed to be back to normal, but still hadn’t gotten back to his feet.

Kuroto went to his desk, opening a drawer and rummaging through it, feeling Parad’s curious gaze make its way over to him.

Good. That was what he’d been hoping for.

“I feel like you didn’t enjoy that as much as I did,” Kuroto began, finding what he’d sought, withdrawing the items and closing the drawer. “If you’re up to it…I have another game you might want to try.”

Parad’s expression was full of curiosity, as he slowly rose from the floor. “What kind of game?” he asked cautiously.

“Come here.”

Parad hesitated for a moment, then took a few steps closer to Kuroto’s desk. The only things he noticed as new were a small bottle of some kind of liquid, and an oddly-shaped oblong item.

“Are you familiar with plugs?” Kuroto asked. Parad glanced at him, cocking his head in confusion, which seemed to be all the answer that Kuroto needed. “You clearly have familiarized yourself with some sex acts, at least. What have you been up to when I’m out of the office, hmm?”

Parad frowned, averting his gaze, though he really wasn’t certain why. He’d been given that tablet with no restrictions; why was he suddenly..?

“Do you want to see what this is for?”

Parad hesitated. He _did_ …he enjoyed learning new things, never knowing when they might be useful.

“Come over here.”

Kuroto’s voice had suddenly gone just a bit more firm, and Parad met his gaze. He didn’t look angry…perhaps just impatient.

Well, Parad reasoned, if anything happened he didn’t agree with, he could always simply teleport out, and return later, after enough time had passed to cool the CEO’s anger.

With that, he went over to the desk, pausing beside Kuroto.

“Put your hands on the desk and lean over.”

Confused, Parad did as he was told, but stood up straight once again when Kuroto’s hand went to the waistband of his pants. “What are you doing?”

“Do as I say, Parad.”

The words were little more than an exhalation of breath against his ear, but for some reason, disobeying didn’t even cross Parad’s mind; he simply placed his hands on the desk once again, leaning over the surface.

“Good boy.”

A slight shiver ran through Parad’s body as his pants were tugged down slightly, Kuroto’s fingers brushing against bare skin. After a moment, he yelped softly as something cool and firm pressed against his backside.

“Don’t tense up,” Kuroto murmured, before whatever it was pressed against Parad more insistently.

A soft groan escaped his lips as the slight pressure against his backside eased, only to be replaced by something smaller, tracing wet, slippery circles around his hole. 

“Hmm, you like that, don’t you?” 

Did he..? It wasn’t unpleasant…

Something began to slip inside, and Parad cried out in surprise.

“I should have figured you wouldn’t be able to take anything bigger than my fingers right away,” Kuroto murmured, slipped the digit in further. “Don’t worry…we’ll fix that.”

Parad panted, trying to catch his breath. It still wasn’t unpleasant…not exactly. Just…foreign, he supposed. Humans did this?

“You _are_ enjoying this,” Kuroto murmured, his free hand moving to Parad’s shaft, giving him a few light strokes. “Or did sucking me off turn you on that much?”

Parad whimpered, his fingers digging into the surface of the desk. He honestly wasn’t certain what stimulation had him reacting this way, but he didn’t want it to stop!

Kuroto chuckled softly, removing his fingers a few moments later, hearing an almost distressed mewl leave Parad’s lips.

Then, something else was pressing against Parad, slowly sliding into his body, and a louder cry left his lips. It was bigger than Kuroto’s fingers…surely something like that wouldn’t be able to fit inside his body!

But Kuroto slowly eased it in; perhaps _too_ slowly, perhaps he took his time so he could observe Parad’s reactions.

“You will keep this plug inside of you until I say otherwise. Then…we can continue the game.”

Parad directed a confused glance back at Kuroto, who pulled the Bugster’s pants back up, before giving his bottom an affectionate pat.

What..? Parad slowly pushed himself up off the desk, not taking his eyes off Kuroto.

An odd sensation spread through his body, seemingly from where the plug was located, and he yelped in surprise, throwing his hands out to catch himself as he slumped over the surface once again.

“Ah, I forgot to mention…” Kuroto trailed off, holding up a small remote. “I can make it vibrate if I choose to.” A crafty smile crossed his lips as he met Parad’s wide-eyed gaze, then he tucked the remote into his jacket pocket.

“Now, if you’ll remove yourself from my desk, I have some work I need to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day passes on, and it seems to Parad that Dan Kuroto is never going to show him mercy.

As the afternoon wore further on, Parad was growing increasingly...frustrated? No, that wasn't exactly it. More than anything, he was beginning to feel rather desperate. Desperate for Kuroto to do something about the plug that was currently vibrating inside him, coaxing yet another needy-sounding whimper from his lips.

It had been like this all afternoon. Parad had tried to adjust to having the odd object inside his body, and just when he thought he would manage, it would begin vibrating. It would always be at unexpected times, and the intensity would change at Kuroto's whim. Several times, it was so strong, Parad couldn't help but cry out. If his hand strayed anywhere near his pants, Kuroto would suddenly be right there, capturing his wrist in a firm grip, giving Parad an intense glare, before his palm would sharply strike the Bugster's backside.

Parad eventually wound up laying across the small couch Kuroto kept in the waiting area of his office, just to alleviate the pressure somewhat. He'd figured that Kuroto would scold him for being that far away, so near the door, but he had been surprisingly quiet. His eyes, however, occasionally flicked over to ensure that Parad was staying out of trouble.

The close proximity to the office door didn't keep Kuroto from setting off the vibrating function on the plug, however. And if Parad made too loud of a noise, Kuroto would suddenly be there beside him to growl a warning, or administer another sharp strike to his already stinging backside.

How much longer would he have to endure this, Parad wondered. Wasn't it near the end of Kuroto's work day? Surely he would be heading home soon...and, Parad prayed, hopefully he would have mercy and remove the plug.

"What's the matter, Parad?" a voice purred, and the Bugster couldn't keep from starting at the close proximity. He glanced up to see Kuroto leaning in close, a satisfied-looking smirk on his lips. "You look uncomfortable."

 _As if you don't know why_ , Parad thought to himself, but he didn't dare actually say the words aloud.

"You've been a good boy today, haven't you?" Kuroto continued, tracing his fingers along Parad's jaw. "You learned quickly, to keep your hands to yourself. Maybe I should give you a reward."

Parad hated how his heart leapt in his chest at Kuroto's words. Did that mean he would remove the plug, at last?

"What do you want?" Kuroto inquired, his voice so soft, almost affectionate. "I still have work to do, so the plug will be staying in."

Parad knew his disappointment must have shown on his face, especially when Kuroto chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be worth waiting for. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move afterward."

Parad gulped, but even so, a tingle of anticipation went through his body.

Kuroto moved slightly, perching himself on the couch beside Parad, his hand wandering to his hip, insistent fingers moving past the waistband of the Bugster's pants. Hearing Parad suck in a startled breath, he leaned in closer. "Remember, don't make a lot of noise. If you do...I'll have to think up a fitting punishment for you." 

His hand slid further down, running slowly across Parad's backside, even as his other hand tugged the brightly colored pants down just a bit. His fingers traced along the plug's base, and he heard Parad suck in a sharp breath.

"How does it feel? Is it stretching you nicely, getting you ready for my cock?" Kuroto whispered into Parad's ear.

As he spoke, he drew the plug out just a bit, before pushing it back in rather roughly, not at all surprised when Parad cried out, either from pain or surprise.

"Didn't I tell you not to make noise?" Kuroto hissed, moments before his open palm struck Parad's backside once again.

It was much more painful without that layer of clothing between his skin and Kuroto's hand, but Parad just barely managed to swallow his whimper of pain in time.

"That's better," Kuroto murmured, running a hand through Parad's hair. "I'll give you your treat now."

The plug began to vibrate once again, with much more force than before, and Parad couldn't keep himself from digging his fingers into the couch cushion, even as he fought to hold back the moans that so desperately wanted to be released. The plug was seated a bit differently now, and it was pressed hard against...god, he wasn't certain what it was, but he practically saw stars dancing in front of his eyes.

When he came, his entire body shuddered, and he felt Kuroto's hand go over his mouth, smothering the cry that flew from his lips.

His body continued to tremble, even after Kuroto released him, tugging Parad's pants back up and patting his backside gently. Parad merely laid on the couch, dazed, not certain when he would trust himself to be able to move without toppling over.

He felt a hand rubbing small circles on his back, and he managed to glance up at Kuroto, who was leaning over him.

"Did you enjoy that?" he murmured. "You came so hard, just from that little toy. I can't wait to see how you come undone when it's me inside of you."

Parad's eyes lulled closed as he struggled to compose himself, and he heard Kuroto's soft chuckle. "I'll be done working in a few hours. Everyone else will have gone home by then...so you'll be able to scream as much as you want."

With those promising words, Kuroto's fingers trailed through Parad's hair, then he was gone.

Parad wasn't sure whether to be afraid or curious, even as his weary, over-sensitized body finally slipped into an uneasy slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The remainder of the day passed quietly and uneventfully. Mostly, Kuroto was certain, because Parad was still asleep on the couch, where he’d left him earlier.

Goodness. Was he truly _that_ exhausted? He’d barely done anything to him, Kuroto thought to himself, his fingers moving to pluck the remote from the corner of his desk.

Not _yet_ , at least.

He flicked the remote onto the lowest setting, his gaze leveled on Parad’s slumbering form, seeing him shift slightly in his sleep.

A small smile tugged up the corners of Kuroto’s lips. 

Oh, this could be fun, indeed.

He waited several minutes before moving the dial up slightly. It wouldn’t be a tremendous difference from the earlier setting; just a bit more noticeable.

He heard a soft moan come from Parad’s direction, watching him roll onto his side.

How high could he set the vibrations before Parad would wake up? It was enjoyable, teasing him like this, but Kuroto was also an impatient man. He’d been waiting all day, thinking about what he would do to Parad once he was through with work, and now, he simply did not want to wait any longer.

Perhaps neither did Parad, Kuroto mused, watching the Bugster roll onto his stomach, his hips moving slightly as he unconsciously rutted against the couch. He was craving more as well, wasn’t he?

With a flick of his finger, he pushed the dial all the way up, onto the toy’s highest setting.

Parad’s eyes flew open, a startled cry leaving his lips, and he nearly fell from the couch. His gaze lifted to meet Kuroto’s, who had since risen from his desk, and was watching Parad with an intense gaze.

“Now that you’re awake, we can continue from where we left off earlier,” he purred. 

A shudder ran through Parad’s body, one that was not caused by the toy.

“Come here.”

Parad tried to stand, which seemed a more difficult feat than usual, with the toy continuing to vibrate inside him—even if Kuroto had been merciful and turned it down a few notches—but Kuroto didn’t seem as if he were planning on shutting it off. He whimpered, putting one foot on the floor, only to feel as if he were going to collapse.

Suddenly, the vibrations ceased, and Parad’s gaze lifted to meet Kuroto’s once more, noticing the crafty smile on the man’s face.

“It will vibrate intermittently now. You may want to hurry, before the next wave starts.”

Parad gulped. Could he make it to Kuroto’s side in time..?

A fast, intense jolt shot through him, and Parad yelped in surprise. He was going to need to move quickly!

As soon as the vibrations ceased, Parad attempted to run to Kuroto’s desk, all but tripping over his suddenly uncooperative feet in his haste. When the next vibration hit, he felt his legs buckle, and his arms shot out to steady himself against the edge of Kuroto’s desk.

He stood there, panting, until that wave had passed, and he felt Kuroto’s fingers trail gently through his hair.

“You did a wonderful job, getting over here so quickly. Should I give you a reward?”

Parad’s lips parted, but anything he’d been about to say was forgotten as the vibrations returned, this time steadily increasing to the highest setting. A high-pitched whimper left his lips as he felt Kuroto’s hands tugging his pants down, before moving to the base of the toy, moving it ever so slightly inside of him. His other hand moved to Parad’s cock, giving it a few pumps, and then..!

"Ahhhhh!"

A soft chuckle echoed close to Parad's ear; too close, as the slight puff of breath sent another tremor running through his body. His legs trembled under his weight, and he was thankful that he was leaning against Kuroto's desk, knowing otherwise he would have wound up crumpling to the floor in a heap.

"Shh..." Kuroto whispered against his ear, his fingers running feather light along Parad's cock, drawing another tiny whimper from his lips. "You're such a mess already."

Scooping up a bit of cum with his finger, Kuroto brought it up to Parad's lips, humming in approval as the Bugster eagerly parted his lips, his tongue lapping almost hungrily at the digit, before drawing it into his mouth. "What an obedient boy you are. Should I give you another reward?"

A needy moan echoed in Parad's throat, his hooded eyes lifting to meet Kuroto's gaze.

"Look how exhausted you are, just from the plug and a few touches. Will you even be able to handle me being inside you?" A slow smirk crossed Kuroto's lips. "Perhaps you should wait a bit longer."

"No!"

Kuroto raised an eyebrow, regarding Parad, who seemed to have thought better of his sudden outburst, and looked almost meek.

"I...I don't want this toy inside me anymore. Please...anything but this..."

Kuroto's fingers ran through Parad's hair, and the Bugster blinked in surprise at the touch. 

"Such a good boy...you even said please." Kuroto drew him closer, murmuring, "Why don't I give you something better, then. Hmm? Would you like that?"

Parad's entire body shook, and he reached for Kuroto. 

"No no," he said, gently but firmly, catching Parad's wrist. "When did I say you could touch me?"

Parad gulped at the sudden change in Kuroto's demeanor. But then, it was a part of the game, wasn't it? It was so hard to know with the man.

"So desperate. You want it out that badly, don't you?" he finally stated, his fingers trailing through Parad's curls once again.

Kuroto other hand ran across the Bugster's ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze and drawing a startled gasp from Parad's lips.

"Now, if you want something from me, you're going to need to give me something in return."

Parad's gaze settled on Kuroto's groin, which was already beginning to strain against the front of his jeans.

"Well?" Kuroto prompted, his hand moving down to unfasten the button on his jeans.

Parad lifted a hand, intending to finish what Kuroto had started, but a cool glance in his direction made him withdraw quickly.

"I said no touching," Kuroto reminded him. "There are other ways you can do it."

Parad glanced at the zipper on Kuroto's jeans, before sinking to his knees in front of Kuroto, who watched him intently.

Parad leaned in closer, closer, until he was able to grasp the zipper between his teeth, carefully tugging it down. It was no easy feat, but he was fairly certain that he felt Kuroto's cock twitching in anticipation during his struggle.

Once the zipper was down, Parad hesitated. Would Kuroto move the denim aside? Or would he allow him to move it himself? 

When it became clear that neither would happen, Parad leaned in once again, trying to nose the denim away far enough for Kuroto's cock to emerge. 

It was a struggle, but finally, Kuroto seemed to take pity on him, and he drew his jeans down a bit. "You want the plug out very badly, don't you, Parad? Show me just how much."

Parad didn't relish the idea of having to give Kuroto another blowjob. Not after earlier. The man had seemed to enjoy it, but Parad...well, Kuroto had been a bit rough about things. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have cared, but with something new like this--a game he hadn't played before--he didn't appreciate being treated like an incompetent. He always approached new games as a challenge, something to practice until he could excel at it.

"Well? I'm waiting," Kuroto prompted. "Unless you decided that you'd rather keep the plug in after all..."

He heard what sounded like a whimper come from Parad's direction, and he chuckled, his hand resting almost affectionately on the Bugster's shoulder. "You know how to do it now, don't you? You're a fast learner...I know you'll impress me."

Parad opened his mouth, his lips wrapping around Kuroto's cock as he began to slowly take him in. It was hard to know how to do things properly, as Kuroto didn't give any direction, and he certainly didn't want to experience the violent thrusting into his mouth like earlier.

He took in as much as he could, trying to set what he thought was a pleasurable rhythm.

"You can take in more than that, can't you?" Kuroto murmured, his hand moving up to the back of Parad's head. "Do you need me to show you how it's done?"

A small, almost panicked sound echoed in Parad's throat, before he slowly tried to bring Kuroto's shaft further into his mouth. 

"That's better," Kuroto murmured approvingly. 

Parad might have been mistaken, but he could have sworn he heard a small sound of pleasure leave Kuroto's lips. Well...that was good, wasn't it? If he made Kuroto happy, then the plug would come out, wouldn't it?

"You're doing such a good job...much better than before," Kuroto declared. "I think you've earned your reward."

Parad glanced up, his confused gaze meeting Kuroto's as his cock slipped out from between his lips.

"Stand up and lean over the desk."

Parad did as he was told, placing his hands on the surface, hearing Kuroto rummaging in one of the desk drawers, and he couldn’t help but tremble in anticipation. At least now the plug would come out! Surely Kuroto hadn’t been lying about that, especially since Parad had behaved all day.

Sure enough, a few moments later, he felt Kuroto’s fingers on the base of the plug, and it began to slowly slip from his body. A low moan left his lips, unbidden, and he heard Kuroto’s soft chuckle from nearby. He was taking quite a long time removing the plug…surely it shouldn’t be taking _that_ long!

Finally, the last few inches of the toy slipped from Parad’s body, and he felt a flutter of relief in his chest. At last, he was rid of that oddly foreign feeling!

Something slick ran lightly across his hole, and Parad sucked in a startled breath.

“It stretched you open nicely, didn’t it?” Kuroto murmured, his finger sliding easily into Parad’s body.

“Nnnn…”

“Hmm? What’s that?” Kuroto inquired, slipping his finger in deeper, feeling it press firmly against Parad’s prostate.

Parad’s body spasmed, an almost lewd-sounding moan flying from his lips as he leaned more heavily against the desk’s surface. That sensation…Kuroto had done that before with the plug, hadn’t he?

“You love this, don’t you?” When Parad didn’t answer, Kuroto pushed his finger up against that same spot, feeling Parad shudder beneath him. “Can I make you cum just by doing this? I wonder…”

A second finger joined the first, and Kuroto worked them in and out of Parad’s body in rapid succession, hearing the Bugster’s moans grown louder and louder with each passing second. After what felt like no time at all, Parad’s body bucked up against Kuroto’s, his cry of completion echoing in the room.

Kuroto withdrew his fingers, watching Parad’s overstimulated body shake as he clung to the desk for dear life, and somehow, that sight alone aroused him more than anything else had that day.

Pouring some more lube on his palm, he gave his cock several hasty strokes, groaning softly. This was definitely the time, he thought to himself, moving behind Parad, steadying his cock against him with one hand as he began to slowly press himself in.

Parad gasped, caught entirely off guard, certain that Kuroto was putting the plug back in. “N-no…you said you’d take it out!” he whimpered.

“I did,” Kuroto murmured, his hands moving to rest on Parad’s hips. “And I promised you something better, didn’t I This isn’t the plug that I’m putting in right now.

What..?

Parad glanced over his shoulder, another low groan leaving his lips as Kuroto slid further into him.

“Look at you, taking my cock,” Kuroto practically purred, easing a bit further into Parad’s body. “Taking it all, like a good boy. This is what you really wanted, isn’t it?”

Parad’s lips parted, but before he could respond, Kuroto’s hips snapped forward, driving himself fully into the Bugster’s body, and all that emerged from his lips was a wordless cry.

“You wanted a nice, thick cock inside you all this time, didn’t you?” Kuroto whispered, his lips mere inches from Parad’s ear. “So? How does it feel?

“S-so much…it’s too much…” Parad finally replied, his voice unsteady.

“Do you like feeling all of me like this?” Kuroto continued, drawing back slightly, before pushing into him again, enjoying the soft mewl that left Parad’s lips.

Claiming the Bugster like this, after all the time they'd spent together...it hadn't been something Kuroto had originally intended. But as time had passed, he couldn't deny that he'd wondered what it would be like to feel Parad's lips wrapped around his cock, to claim his innocent body as his own, to feel Parad squirm helplessly beneath him.

So far, it was living up to every imagined scenario he'd had.

Kuroto paused for a moment, considering his options. On one hand, he wanted to take things slow, to see if he could make Parad beg for more. But alternately, he wanted to just pound into him mercilessly, to hear Parad's cries of pleasure, echoing off the walls of his office.

Parad drew in a shuddering breath, the soft sound breaking through Kuroto's thoughts.

Kuroto drew back slightly, keeping his movements slow and deliberate, hearing a soft whimper echo in Parad's throat. Changing the angle just a bit, he pushed himself fully into Parad's body once again, hearing a startled cry leave the Bugster's lips.

Ah...he'd found the spot he'd been looking for, then, Kuroto thought to himself, drawing back and pressing himself in deeper, as deep as he possibly could.

This wouldn't do, Kuroto thought to himself. Parad was leaning so heavily on the desk, it was hard to achieve the angle he was searching for.

Withdrawing from Parad's body—and not missing the desperate-sounding mewl that left the Bugster's lips—Kuroto tugged him to his feet, before spinning him around abruptly and pressing him back against the desk. 

He didn't miss how Parad's hooded gaze followed his every move, even as Kuroto slid him back further onto the desk, until his back met the polished surface.

Parad's hands grasped uselessly for something, anything that he could use as an anchor. He felt as if he were floating away, falling, and the only thing he could see beyond Kuroto was the high ceiling in the office.

Kuroto caught Parad's clumsily flailing hand before it could knock his laptop aside, and he pinned it firmly to the desk's surface. He lifted one of Parad's legs, resting it on his shoulder, before he began to push inside him once again. He saw Parad's lips part slightly, heard the small sound that escaped from between them, the Bugster's eyes straining to watch what was happening.

"You like it better this way, don't you?"

Parad's lips moved soundlessly, and Kuroto chuckled, his free hand moving to the Bugster's hip as he began to move, experimenting with his thrusts until he found just the right angle, the one that helped Parad finally find his voice.

Parad's unrestrained hand strained for something to hold onto, his fingers finally finding Kuroto's arm and clinging to it for dear life. Kuroto's earlier warning about not touching him flickered through his thoughts, and he almost let go, until Kuroto struck that spot inside of him once again, and his grip couldn't help but tighten as he cried out. 

They continued like that for several minutes, Parad's sounds of pleasure and the sound of their bodies meeting echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"I'm going to cum inside you," Kuroto finally stated. Was it just a Parad's imagination, or did his voice sound just a bit uneven? "Can you handle it all? I didn't wear a condom, just so I could fill you up. Do you like that idea?”

Parad's own cock was painfully hard, rubbing against Kuroto's body when he was close enough, and he ached to touch it. 

Before he could, however, Kuroto's pace increased once again, and Parad simply forgot how to function. A steady stream of moans and cries left his lips, his overly sensitive body already beginning to tremble as Kuroto repeatedly struck his prostate.

After what felt like mere seconds, he heard an almost animalistic growl leave Kuroto's lips, and he felt warmth shooting inside of him. 

Kuroto's hips moved forward, pressing into him a handful of times more as he rode out his climax, and that was when Parad felt that now familiar sensation running through his body, just seconds before his own climax washed over him. He watched as his release shot forth, splattering onto his own clothing, some of it smearing onto the front of Kuroto's suit jacket as his hips continued to buck against him.

Parad's eyes widened slightly as he noticed this, his thoughts immediately going to the plug. Would Kuroto punish him for this? He wouldn't put the plug back in because of that, would he? 

His thoughts were interrupted as Kuroto began to slide his length from Parad's body, and he couldn't keep a soft whimper from leaving his lips. He could still feel...he was so full...he felt trickles of Kuroto's release beginning to trail lazily down his thigh.

He saw Kuroto's gaze lower to his jacket, before he righted his clothing and stepped away, returning a moment later with the tissue box he normally kept on the ping pong table. He pulled several of the tissues from the whale-shaped holder, attempting to blot at the mess on his jacket, even as Parad continued to lay on the desk, trying to remember what it took to make himself stand on his own two feet. His body felt as if it had short-circuited; every few seconds, a muscle would twitch, and his limbs felt so heavy and useless. Was that normal? 

"You made such a mess," Kuroto said with a sigh, meeting Parad's gaze, and noting the small glimmer of fear in his eyes. He shrugged, disposing of the tissues, and removed his jacket, folding it over the back of his chair. "I'll have to take that into account next time."

Parad blinked. Next time..? He felt an odd surge run through his body at those words, a mixture of curiosity and desire, along with a hint of fear.

"You need to be cleaned up," Kuroto continued. "Come now, are you going to lay there all night?" He sighed softly, a small smile on his lips as he helped Parad to his feet, tsking softly. "You made quite a mess of my desk, didn't you? You need to learn better control."

Parad, still struggling to stay upright on his shaky legs, did not offer much resistance as Kuroto slid the plug back into his body, merely offering small wordless whimpers as protest, which only seemed to amuse the other man.

"That’s your punishment for the extra cleaning that will need to be done in here tomorrow,” Kuroto stated, even as he fixed Parad’s clothing, placing a hand at the small of his back to help steady him. “Now…you may leave the office and accompany me home tonight. You need a bath...and then we'll go from there, I suppose."

The look in Kuroto's eyes sent another shiver through Parad's trembling body, but even he couldn't tell if it was from fear, or the desire to experience more.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this almost a month ago, then fizzled out and couldn't figure out how to end it. Then I figured, why not make this kind of a flip-side to the whole "Parad experiencing plugs" idea? Emu makes it a little kinky but sweet, whereas Kuroto is just lowkey evil about the whole thing.


End file.
